In conveyor systems wherein a motor power unit is provided in an overhead track for moving load carriers along the track, it is common to provide a mechanical coupling such as a tie bar which is manually connected and disconnected to form a coupling between the motor power unit and the load carrier. Such a construction not only has the disadvantage of requiring a manual connection and disconnection but offers problems with backlash and slack.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a simple and effective means for connecting and disconnecting the motor power unit and load carrier which can be operated automatically and which will obviate the problems associated with backlash, slack and the like.
In accordance with the invention, a vacuum pad and vacuum power unit are provided on the motor power unit and a plate is provided on the load carrier and is adapted to be engaged by the vacuum pad so that when the vacuum pad engages the plate and is actuated, a coupling is provided between the motor power unit and the load carrier and the motor power unit will move the load carrier along the track, and when the vacuum pad is de-activated, the coupling is automatically disengaged.